Meu Porto Seguro
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Ele era meu porto seguro, o único em quem eu confiava. Mas no fim, percebi que era somente eu. Participante do XVII Mini chall TG do 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier**  
Título: Meu Porto Seguro  
Capa: **-**  
Ship: **Tom Riddle Jr./Ginny Weasley**  
Gênero: **Romance/Drama**  
Classificação: **K**  
Observação: **Universo Alternativo**  
Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: -**

**Chall Relâmpago**

_Tema:_ Medo

**Pandora:**

Caixinha de música + A primeira conversa de Ginny e Tom no diário.

**Mini Chall TG:**

_Tema: _Desejo

_**NA:**__ Essa fic é completamente insana. Não sei de onde tirei isso, e nem de onde tirei coragem pra mandar tanto para o Mini Chall como para o Relâmpago. Só sei que gostei e que está ai, como prometido a Miss e a Agata. Um beijo pras duas e espero que gostem. _

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

**Meu Porto Seguro**

"_Oi."_

"_Olá, Ginny."_

_Ela se espantou. Escrevera naquele pequeno Oi em vermelho vivo, e aquele cumprimento em resposta era negro, escrita em floreios. Olhou para os lados, piscou várias vezes, e então, as duas frases haviam sumido._

_Seu ouvido zumbia. Fechou o diário e se levantou da mesinha pequena e se deitou na cama, que gemeu fortemente. O silencio que se seguiu fazia com que seu ouvido zumbisse mais, a deixando inquieta e irritada. Então se sentou, fazendo a cama gemer novamente. Abraçou suas pernas, ainda olhando para o pequeno livro preto, que continuava fechado._

_Não agüentando mais, se levantou apressada e foi até a mesinha. Pegou a caneta tinteiro e abriu o diário, na mesma página._

"_Oi."_

"_Olá, Ginny"_

_Ela engoliu em seco. Colocou a caneta em riste novamente e escreveu:_

"_Quem é você?"_

"_Meu nome é Tom. Tom Riddle. Esse era o meu diário há 50 anos atrás."_

_Aquele pequeno livro que aparecera em seu material já tinha um dono. Escreveu rapidamente:_

"_Desculpe-me, Tom. Não era minha intenção escrever em seu diário. Na verdade, não sabia que ele tinha dono. Apareceu entre minhas coisas e resolvi usá-lo."_

"_Não se preocupe, Ginny. Não há problemas algum, afinal, ele é tão antigo. Já faz tempo que não tenho uma companhia."_

"_Não vais mesmo se incomodar?"_

"_Claro que não. Mas o que te afliges? E não me temas, quero ser teu amigo. Medo não existe entre amigos."_

"_Não, não existe. _

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

_Ela corria descontroladamente pela empresa de marketing na qual trabalhava. Na verdade, corria o quanto podias com os Scarpins que usava. Foi até o banheiro feminino e se trancou dentro de uma das pequenas cabines que havia ali, e tirou de dentro da bolsa uma caneta tinteiro._

"_Tom, já não sei mais o que fazer. Meu trabalho me atormenta, não correspondo mais às expectativas e Harry está desconfiado de algo, mas não sei o que é. E ultimamente tenho tido momento onde perco a consciência brevemente, por apenas minutos. Mas hoje foram por horas. Quando acordei, meu apartamento estava todo bagunçado, e havia vários estilhaços de coisas minhas. Então lembrei que tudo aquilo tinha sido feito por mim. O que está acontecendo comigo, Tom?"_

"_Você já contou isso para mais alguém?"_

"_Harry está desconfiado, como já disse. Disse que quer ir a um psicólogo, acha que estou sobrecarregada do trabalho e estou fugindo, ficando reclusa. Estou Tom?"_

"_Não, minha querida não está. Tenha calma e respire fundo. Não tenha pressa de sair. Agora, como você lembra?"_

"_Vêm todas as lembranças. Tudo que fiz como joguei as coisas, tudo. Vem muito rápido, e eu fico com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Não agüento mais isso."_

"_Vá para a casa. Descanse. Durma. Diga no trabalho que precisa de tempo. Fique calma. Lá nós conversamos, está bem?"_

"_Claro, Tom."_

_Quando ia fechar o diário, o abriu novamente._

"_Tom?"_

"_Sim, pequena?"_

"_Muito obrigada. Por acreditar em mim."_

"_Não tenha medo de nada, criança. Estarei sempre aqui, com você. Ao seu lado."_

"_Sei que estará Tom. Sempre._

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

_A caixa de música aberta, os passos ecoavam no piso de tacos de madeira. Ginny dançava como quando era criança, quando praticava ballet graças à insistência de música. A caixinha de música, um presente dos pais, era antiga, mas era sua relíquia._

_Havia deixado o diário aberto. Assim, Tom poderia ouvir tudo, sentir tudo. Assim Tom poderia ouvir seus passos sobre os tacos e poderia cantar em seus ouvidos. tom estava sempre com ela, sempre. Atualmente a ligação entre eles era tão forte que já não havia necessidade do objeto. Era apenas um costume uma mania._

_Uma mania como aquela de dançar ballet com a música da pequena caixinha negra todos os dias quando chegava a casa, como aquela mania que tinha de que sempre Tom deveria saber de tudo que acontecia consigo, ou a mania de escrever somente com aquela única caneta tinteiro._

_Falando em sua caneta, tinha que recarregá-la, pois sua tinta já acabava._

_A música havia terminado, e ela sentia que tom queria se comunicar com ela. Mas não através do diário. Foi até o pequeno livro e não encontrou nada ali. Nenhuma escrita em caligrafia perfeita ou altruísta. Absolutamente nada. Procurou nas outras folhas do diário e nada._

_Algo gelado subia em sua espinha. Como havia perdido tudo? Mas estava tudo ali até minutos atrás, quando havia deixado o pequeno objeto aberto, para poder dançar. Não havia nada escrito em negro ou vermelho. Era tudo pardo, da cor do papel._

"_Tom? – ninguém respondeu. – Tom, onde está você? – Girou em volta do pequeno quarto onde morava, e olhava para tudo. – Tom, eu preciso de você!"_

"_Estou aqui, pequena." – A voz vinha de si, mas também vinha do espelho._

_Foi até o espelho, outra relíquia de sua antiga casa. Havia sido de sua mãe, e com o incêndio de sua casa, assim que havia atingido a maioridade, fora poucas as coisas que herdara. Sempre conversara indiretamente com o espelho quando criança, quando se sentia aflita ou insegura. E agora, ela via seu reflexo, mas a voz que saía de sua boca era outra._

"_Eu lhe disse que sempre estaria com você."_

"_Mas então, quem é você, Tom?"_

"_Eu sou você, Ginny. Eu sou seu refúgio, seu porto seguro. Eu sou um ponto alto dentro de você mesma."_

"_E o diário? como ele apareceu nas minhas coisas?"_

"_Era uma forma mais segura de eu me expressar com você, com o seu Eu Ginny. Eu comprei o diário, e você via a minha letra e a sua, sendo que eram duas. Aquele diário era compartilhado com você mesma."_

"_Mas, e tudo que senti? Senti que era outra pessoa, não eu..."_

"_Eu sou o seu outro lado, Ginny. E quando você fica inconsciente, sou eu."_

"_Mas se você sou eu, por que você me destrói? Por que você faz tudo isso? eu me sinto mal depois!" – Ginny agora chorava. Tom era ela. Simplesmente ela. Ela não tinha mais um porto seguro, como ela dizia. Ela só tinha o vácuo, que um dia havia sido ocupado por ele. Por Tom._

"_Por que você tem medo. Por que você é fraca e não vê. Tenta ser forte, mas ao mínimo sinal de fraqueza, foge para mim novamente. Você não se merece." O desprezo que havia ali era maior que tudo._

"_Não! Não Tom, não me fira assim! Por favor, lhe imploro!" – Ela gritava e chorava. Aquilo era uma tortura para si. Esmurrou o espelho até vê-lo se quebrar em pedaçinhos. O objeto era de seu tamanho, e vários cacos caíram sobre seu corpo._

_Olhou em um extremamente grande e não viu olhos castanhos ali. Viu olhos negros mesclados com um vermelho sangue, como a tinta. A tinta que ela e Tom usavam. Não. A tinta que ela usava. Aquilo era uma tormenta, ela não conseguia mais ter controle._

_Ela tinha medo de si. Medo do que Tom poderia fazer controlando-a. Medo do que ele fazia. Medo de como ele usava seu corpo. Tom a invejava desejava seu corpo, e sua mente. Desejava manter o controle para sempre, a fazendo enfraquecer. E ele havia conseguido. Tom já não era seu amigo. Era seu medo._

_Já não era mais Ginny. Mas também não era Tom. Apenas viu suas mãos brancas pegarem vários cacos de espelhos grandiosos e logo uma dor súbita em seus pulsos, em seus braços e suas pernas. Estava se mutilando, e já não mais lutava._

_Ela não ganhava aquela luta. Nem Tom. Tom não existia somente Ginny. Mas eram dois que morriam naqueles tacos de madeira. O sangue de Ginny era uma mistura de vermelho e negro. Assim como sua mente. Assim como Tom._

**FIM**


End file.
